Year 301
by thekeeperofwords
Summary: In 301 H.E. there was a Scanran invasion. This story recounts the tale of Eliza of Braylan, from the time she and her family were captured and made into slaves when she was 16 month, to when someone thought long-dead comes to save them 12 years later. RR!
1. 12 years ago

(A/n: Hello, this is my new story. I'm not sure how far I'm going to go with this. It's based off of a dream I had last night, so I felt compelled. This takes place way before SOTL, and I'm making up the events and happenings of Tortall. So, as always, enjoy and review!)

****

12th year of the reign of Warlord Towlead

301 H.E. (Human Era)

Ducal House of Braylan, Tortall

David knelt next to the cradle of his sister's twin daughters, letting Eliza play with his finger as she giggled happily. Alexa was fast asleep on the other side of the cradle, oblivious to her twin sister's amusement. Perhaps, if sixteen-month-olds were capable of envy, she would wish she was awake. David was their favorite uncle.

A commotion outside the fief's walls caused the men in the vicinity to reach warily to their sheaths. Tortall was in shambles, and anything out of the ordinary could usually be blamed on Scanran invasions. If that was the case, the Braylans wanted to be ready.

Sir William, the twins' father and master at Braylan, rushed over the David. Eliza frowned as the young man took his finger away.

"It's them," William said darkly, sword in his hand. "Warlord Towlead's army."

David paled. All across Tortall, Towlead had invaded fiefs, taking the occupants by storm and allowing his Scanran citizens to enslave them, in their own homes. Any sight of the Red Flag meant almost certain doom.

The men armed themselves and tried to bar the door. Their attempts were fruitless. Within minutes, raging Scanrans had broken into the house, scattering women, men, and children.

Eliza and Alexa screamed as the enemy swept around them, gathering men and women like fishermen pulling in their nets. Only William, his wife Karyn, David, and David's boyhood friend Colin remained fighting.

The melee worked its way to the balconies. These were the pride of the Braylan house. They overlooked the beautiful River Bonnet, high above the sparkling water by 120 feet. Now it was a war zone. The Scanrans took out long, flailed maces and ropes to gather up the last of their opposition.

"Come on, old man," taunted a Scanran captain in Common. "Give it up now!" 

In one quick movement, he had grabbed Karyn's dress. She screamed. William reached out.

"No!" He yelled. "I'll--I'll go. Don't hurt her!"

The captain grinned a rotted-tooth smile. His soldiers dragged William to the ground. David and Colin ran at them. A soldier attempted to seize David, catching his shirt in his gloved hand. The garment ripped off the young man as he jumped away.

"No, David!" Karyn shouted. A hand was promptly clapped over her mouth.

David and Colin were backed against the balcony rail, Scanrans advancing on them from all sides. Colin caught his friend contemplating the 120 foot drop to the water below.

"You aren't thinking?" Colin asked, breathing heavily.

David glanced at the soldiers advancing on them, waving his sword vainly. "It's better than slavery," he said briskly. 

Colin shook his head. "You'd never make it, David. That drop--" A flailed mace struck him about the chest. He dropped, unconscious.

David cast a final, fleeting look at the people around him, and jumped.

That was twelve years ago. My name is Eliza of Braylan, and this is my story.


	2. Histories

I walked carefully over to Hira, a heavy tray balancing precariously on my hands. Silently I placed the tea in front of my master's wife and daughter-in-law. Hira looked down her nose at me.

"You may go now, Eliza," she said disdainfully, "if you give this to Kylan." She handed me a rolled letter. I shuddered inwardly. Kylan was the slave-master at House Groniger, as they now called my home. He terrified me more than anyone else. I curtsied, as I had been taught.

"Yes, lady," I murmured, and backed towards the door, careful not to turn my back to Hira.

As soon as the door to the Master Chamber had closed, I rushed to the slaves' quarters, hoping to find someone who would take the letter in my place. Sadly, there was no one. Not even Alexa, and she was almost always there. You see, the Gronigens almost always gave her time off, on account of her being mostly the baby maid. Right now, there were no babies in the household.

Dejectedly I trotted to the basement of the castle, where Kylan kept his office and disciplined the slaves. It was lit by spurious branches of candles than were constantly flickering and blowing. I hated in the basement.

"Who's 'ere?" A rough voiced barked from the darkness. Stifling a squeak of fright, I swept into a curtsy. 

"Just Eliza, Sir," I said meekly, waiting for a blow of kick. Kylan grunted, emerging from the shadows. I hastily offered him the letter. The old man spat on the ground before taking the parcel with gnarled hands.

"Kylan, would you please arrange…herr humm…marriage…yea, yea." The Scanran's words were slurred and mumbled as he read the letter to himself. Finally he looked up at me, a grin growing on his grooved face. "Eliza," he ordered slyly. "Go 'n fetch yer sister. Tell 'er t' come t' me right off. I got something' t' tell 'er." Again, the awful grin. I carefully kept my face blank.

"Yes, Sir," I whispered, dropping into another curtsy. Kylan backed into the shadows once more.

As I made my way back upstairs, one of the villagers clapped in shackles in the darkness grabbed my hand. I spun.

"Never have hopes, Eliza girl!" I dimly noticed that he called me by my nickname. "Don't you ever have them dreams, or expectations!" The man ordained. "They only lead to disappointment!" He shrank back. "Disappointment, and wastin' away…The Wolf is never comin' back, and the Pup neither…"

I hurried away, not sure what the poor man meant. Whatever it was, I'm sure I already know it. All the slaves in Tortall knew it; Towlead was here to stay.

Because I had no idea where Alexa was, I simply went back to the Slaves' Quarters to wait for her. To my surprise, she was already there, perched on a cot and plaiting her dark-gold hair. Most people said Alexa and I looked exactly alike. We both had bright blue eyes and tawny hair, with delicate noses and a smattering of freckles. But I could easily tell where we were different. For one thing, her hair grew down to her mid-back, where mine stopped at the bottom of my shoulder blades. For another, she was a centimeter taller.

"Kylan wants you, 'Lex," I said bluntly. She cringed, but didn't waste any time. When Kylan wanted you, it as in your best interest to hurry.

With a sigh of boredom and fell back onto one of the two-dozen cots in the Slaves' Quarters. For a 'Ducal House', Groniger didn't have very many slaves. I suppose it's because they only have the remains of my family, the Braylans, and since my mother and father are no longer living, there haven't been any additions to my family. None of the other slaves, besides Alexa, were in my immediate family. We used to have a brother, but he died fighting off Towlead during the invasion. Now it's mostly cousins, and our servants from before the invasion. And there's Colin.

Colin is in his early thirties. He has short, tightly curled brown hair and dark green eyes. We're not related to him. He used to be friends with one of my uncles, I think. Anyway, he's very nice.

Just then, Colin walked into the room. He looked tired, and from the looks of things, he had spent the morning hauling lumber. There were wood shavings on his clothes and distinct red marks on his hands from the heavy ropes. He smiled quickly at me before flopping onto his cot.

"'Lo, Eliza," he said tonelessly from across the room. I sat up, leaning on my elbows.

"Tell me about the Accident, Colin," I asked, referring to Towlead's invasion. I could hear his bed creak as he stiffened and sat up. He motioned for me to come over to him. I eagerly did so, sitting next to him comfortably.

"You're what…thirteen?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, then it was about twelve years ago. Roald the Wolf was on the throne then. No one really knows how it happened, but somehow Scanran's Warlord Towlead started picking at our borders. Roald sent troops after him, but the Scanrans just kept coming. After about a year, they had started invading the border fiefs, taking everyone prisoner. Once Roald realize that it was futile, he fled."

"Then why did they call him the Wolf?" I asked. Colin chuckled.

"Because ol' Roald used to prowl around, looking intimidating. He could even act pretty intimidating, as long as he had his pack to back him up. But as soon as he was alone, he ran away. Anyway, we Tortallans thought that at least Roald's son, nicknamed the Pup, would come forth. He disappeared. That's when things got really bad. The Lords of each fief started sending out their own warriors and sons to protect the country, but Towlead brought all of his armies and captured us one-by-one. Back then, this fief belonged to your family, and your father, Duke William. You knew that though, didn't you. I remember the night they took us, as if it were yesterday. I was your uncle David's best friend. You girls loved him so much! That night, the Red Flag came onto us so fast, no one knew what was happening. It barely took them half an hour to gather almost everyone but your parents, David, and myself. Your parents were taken first, and David and I were backed against the North Balconies rail. I got hit with a mace, and fell."

"And David?" I asked in a hushed, quavering voice. Colin shook his head.

"When I woke, they told me he had jumped. It's been twelve years, Eliza girl, and I've faced up to the fact that he's gone. Anyway, soon after our invasion, the Red Flag was replaced by the Gronigers. Thar was only twelve then, and Hira and Groul's only son. Several years later, the Gronigers sent your parents east as some kind of bargain, but the ship sank, and everyone…drowned. Do you remember them, 'Liza?"

I bit my lip in thought. Some of my early-childhood memories included a blond woman and a dark-haired man, but I couldn't be sure. Suddenly the door burst open. Alexa stormed in, red in the face.

"That's sick!" She raged, blue eyes stormy. Colin jumped up to calm her. She shook out of his hold. "Do you know what Hira is making me _do_, Colin?" She screamed.

The man paled, afraid of what their Scanran master was capable of, but Alexa continued.

"She's making me get married, and have a child within the year! _Our staff is dwindling_," she mimicked. "Gods above, I'm too young!"

Colin narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. He had always had a father's interest in Alexa and me, since our parents died. Now he was almost as mad as Alexa. I hopped off of Colin's bed and walked to my twin.

"I always knew you would be the first one to get married," I stated boldly. "You're always rushing in to things, always so daring!"

Alexa and Colin both looked at my in shock. A giggle escaped Alexa's lips. Soon we were all laughing hysterically. That's how things were between Alexa, Colin, and me.


	3. News

(a/n: Ok, so I realize that maybe the girls' ages don't match up with the relationship and circumstances (read on), but these were the middle ages. It happened….)

Late that night, a sharp rap on the door brought all of the slaves to sharp wakefulness. Morin, a distant relative of mine, slept nearest the door. Quickly she got out of bed to receive the intruder. It was probably a messenger from the Gronigers. My experience proved correct when Thayer, Thar's redheaded servant, stalked into our small quarters.

I was never sure what to think of Thar. He had been away for most of my childhood, training for his lordship. For some reason, the Scanrans don't have knighthood training. They train for diplomacy and ruling at neighboring fiefs, and the title of Knight comes as a bonus. I've always wondered what they call people like Thar. _Lord Thar of Groniger, Knight of the Red Lands_. Honestly, the Red Lands? Just because the Red Army conquered Tortall, it's still so disrespectful. I guess Scanrans just have no tact or empathy.

"I'm here to get Alexa," Thayer quipped, looking down his snub nose at all of us. I suppose we looked like a meager lot, all covered in patchy rags and tattered blankets, still recovering from our shaky excuses of sleep.

"She's sleeping," Colin said coldly. None of us had ever approved of Thayer. Though he was Tortallan born and raised, he had switched alliances after his entire family was killed by the Red Flag.

Thayer sneered before marching defiantly over to Alexa's cot and shaking it roughly. Alexa growled something incoherent to him and kicked out. He hopped nimbly out of the way and waited for her to get out of bed.

"Follow me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take very much work on my part to figure out what this was about. Within minutes after Alexa's departure I had left through the service door and was stealing through the darkness, heading for the small patch of lights that made-up our village.

I had a hard time making out the house numbers in the dark, and by the time I found the right one, I was cursing quietly.

In no time at all Selene had answered my soft taps on their only window. 

"Alexa!" She hissed, wrapping a shawl around her slight frame.

I shook my head. "No, it's Eliza. That's why I came…I need to talk to Sef."

A crease appeared in Selene's brow. She glanced quickly up and down the lane, checking to see if any guards were in sight. If one of them saw a villager or slave awake past curfew, it would mean a flogging. Silently she waved me into their small house.

Already Sef was waiting anxiously at his mother's side. He had only managed to put on his breeches in the dark, and was still fumbling to get his shirt untangled.

"'Liza?" He asked in his low voice. Unlike Selene, he never had trouble telling me and my twin apart. Probably because he was Alexa's steady flirt. "Something wrong?"

I nodded reluctantly and wished that my own flirt, Damian, was home. He had been away for several weeks with his brother on a mysterious errand. "Alexa…she might have a little problem. Okay…a big problem."

Without another word Sef grabbed my arm and steered me outside, his long strides carrying us quickly across the village. We stopped near a lantern, despite the risk, so I could tell him exactly what was afoot. In the flickering light supplied by the flame, I had a chance to examine him. I never tired of looking at Sef, or Damian in that case. Sef was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. His dark brown hair was cut relatively short, brushing just past his mid-ear, but stray locks often fell into his chocolate eyes. His only flaw was the scar adorning his cheekbone, left over from a raid on his house years before. Admittedly Damian was just as nice to look at, but at the moment I was absorbed in the way the light played over Sef's flat stomach. He had not yet been able to put on his shirt.

I think the reason that Sef and Alexa get on so well is that they balance each other out nicely. Alexa is very bold, and somewhat rash. Sef is considerate and responsible, but has a very quick temper if riled. I shrugged when he gave me a questioning glance; I'd been caught staring.

"So, what's wrong?" Despite his efforts, Sef couldn't hide the worried note in his voice.

"Alexa…" I drew a deep breath, trying to postpone the wound I was about to inflict on him. "…she's getting married."

Sef shook his head as if to clear it. For a moment I feared that he would fall over. Instinctively I reached out to steady him. He shook out of my hold.

"You're lying," he accused, talking mostly to himself.

"Not about this." I clenched my fists. After a moment's hesitation, I told him the idea that I had been mulling over all day. "Run away together. You have to."

Sef stared at me, gaping. I knew it wasn't because he didn't _want _to run away with my sister. No, he was shocked because Alexa was all I had. We were inseparable. And here I was, being selfless. 

"Eliza…I…I couldn't do that to you," he murmured, fingering the scar on his cheek.

Suddenly I felt like chaining the two of them together and pushing them off a boat. Didn't he _understand_? "So you'd rather I have her marry someone she doesn't love--and, knowing the Gronigers, someone completely foul--than let her go away with the boy she loves?" I sighed in exasperation and grabbed him arm. "Come _on_!" Finally we were heading back towards the castle, back to my personal hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We snuck quietly back in through the service door and into the slaves' quarters. Thankfully Sef stayed quiet, and the shushing was minimal. 

"'Liza Girl?" Colin emerged from the shadows. "And--Sef? If you're caught--"

"We know, Colin," I said firmly. "But you know as well as I that Thar will probably betroth her to someone revolting. They have to go."

The older man shook his head in doubt. "It's too risky, Eliza."

Sef stepped forward. "Sir? I love Alexa. I may be only sixteen, but I think we can get away. To Galla, maybe. And then…well, I can't stand her getting married. I'd rather die."

Colin started to walk away, and I distinctly heard him say, "You run away, and you may well do just that…"

Unheeding my friend's words, I hid Sef in an empty cot. Because of the dark, no one would notice, anyway. It was only a short time until Alexa returned. She was strangely calm after her tantrum that morning.

All of our fellow slaves had been waiting up for her as well, despite Thayer's warning about curfew. They milled around her, asking who the man was. She simply shook her head and made straight towards me, and unknowingly, Sef.

"I won't do it," Alexa said shortly. "I'll run away first."

"Good," I agreed. She narrowed her eyes. Normally I'd be the one to tell her that she should keep her head down and do nothing rash.

"Yes, good," Sef agreed, sitting up. Alexa cried out in delight, throwing her arms around him. "We're going to go away, 'Lex. Never you worry."

I sighed, a burning sensation prickling at my eyes. Desperately I tried to keep from crying. "When will you two go, then?"

Alexa turned towards me, eyes bright even in the gloomy darkness. "They want to have a healer inspect me tomorrow, make sure I'll 'birth properly.'" She made a noise of distaste. "So, directly after that would be best, I think." A moment's pause. "I'm going to miss you, Eliza!" Presently she threw her arms around me.

"I'll be fine," I said awkwardly. "Maybe when Damian returns, we can join you two!"

Colin walked up to the three of us morosely. "So, who did he want to marry you off to? And _breed_, is it?"

Alexa turned toward him, not saying anything. Surprisingly, she blushed. Because of the dark no one could see it, but call it a twin's whim. I know she blushed.

After a long pause, she looked up. "_You_, Colin."

Well, none of us expected that. In truth, the idea of it was just wrong. Colin's almost like an older brother, or some kind of close relation like that. Apparently, we were all thinking along the same lines.

For a long time no one said anything. We just stared and thought our horrible thoughts. Colin's face was set in an expression that clearly said he was revolted, disgusted, upset, you name it. We all felt it.

"I'm going to miss you, Lex," Colin finally said thickly. "But you better run away as soon as you can. I mean it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We hid Sef in one of the gardens behind the castle. He could wait their until Alexa returned from her examination that morning, then they would be gone. I still couldn't believe it. Alexa, my other half, would be gone.

As the day's first ray of light filtered in through our grimy window, the healer's apprentice came for Alexa. She left the room with her head high and shoulders relaxed. If she felt any apprehension, it didn't show.

As usual, we were given our chores by Kara when the morning bell tolled. As usual, I was to scrub the floors outside of Hira and Groul's suite before fetching their breakfasts at the eight bell and tidying their rooms after they have risen for the day. Luckily, Hira's personal maid did the imperious lady's hair--I think I would faint if forced to touch that blond Scanran head.

I was just finishing the main hall leading to my masters' rooms when a messenger rushed past me, tipping my bucket of water on his way. I bit my tongue and held back a curse. This could be important. Rousing the Gronigers was not something taken lightly.

After the messenger was admitted into the suite that once belonged to my parents (Groul threatened him in Scanran first), the man accidentally left the two oak doors slightly ajar. I listened intently.

"…Young Alexa had her examination this morning. Healer Rena sent me right away to tell you."

"We will go ahead with the marriage," Hira said icily. The floorboards creaked as the messenger shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"The girl…she's with child."

My ears immediately started ringing with a deafening trill. I could barely head Groul slam his hammy fist down onto a table, and the sharp crack of wood that ensued.

"WHAT?!" Groul yelled. "These Tortallan wenches have no honor or morals!"

"I should go," the servant squeaked. He swept a low bow. "Your Graces…" I saw him back slowly out of the room. Paying no attention to me, he ran as soon as he was out of their sight.

"That's disgusting," Hira sneered. Silently I thought, _You two should look at yourselves_.

"Well, we can't waste that man…Colin, is it?…on a girl already serving her purpose," Groul mused. "Alexa can raise her bastard babe by herself. Perhaps her sister…?"

"Eliza?" Hira's shock was evident in her voice. "That child is much too shy. I doubt she would be of the remotest use. Beside, she knows nothing of children."

"You're wrong, wife. I hear them, sometimes. She's somewhat of a leader, quite bold. I also hear them talk of Alexa and her flirt. Sef Hollard, I believe his name is. I'm sure he's the boy ruining our slaves."

"Interesting. Then he must go. Have some of the guards dispense of him, I think. I'll ask Alexa about it when she comes to serve breakfast. Actually," he breath caught in her throat, "she's probably outside this door as we speak--"

But by the time she had stuck her pointy face out of the room, all she saw was a puddle of dirty water and an empty bucket. I was gone.


End file.
